


Caregiver to Care For

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Cyborg 009 VS Devilman, Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Akira go help him, Angst Fic with a Fluffy Ending, At least Akira was able to help, He's not Satan in this, I have a feeling that he's probably used to this, M/M, Poor Ryo, Someone help Ryo please, This was originally posted to Tumblr and now I'm posting it here, You need to practice self-care honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: If you wish to make a Fic Request, find me on my Tumblr (stardust-lightning) and either send me an Ask or DM me. Before doing so, however, please consult the "Req Rules" page on my blog for more info!





	Caregiver to Care For

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to make a Fic Request, find me on my Tumblr (stardust-lightning) and either send me an Ask or DM me. Before doing so, however, please consult the "Req Rules" page on my blog for more info!

It was a quiet Thursday evening at Ryo Asuka’s house, quiet except for Ryo’s fingers tapping hastily on his keyboard and the occasional _scritch scritch_ sound of Akira’s pencil on his math homework. He glances up to look through the glass pane that separated Ryo’s office from the living room to see Ryo’s face scowling at the computer screen with squinting eyes, despite the fact that he had his glasses on. 

Akira knew that there was something certainly wrong with Ryo, the bags under the blonde’s eyes were too obvious to ignore. On top of that, he seemed to be really tired lately, his body slumped and in bad posture, and worst of all, his attitude was either sullen or snappy.

All of this greatly concerned the boy, who feared what kind of damage Ryo was doing to his health. He knew that Ryo took his job as a hacker seriously, however, he also knew that Ryo had a horrible habit of being a workaholic. What made the whole situation much worse is that this is the third straight day that this was happening. Akira hated the sight of his best friend/ boyfriend/ unconventional parent figure becoming more like a tired goblin than an actual human being.

He feared to get involved because of Ryo’s temper, but this had to stop. Ryo was actually going to kill himself if this self-sabotage in progress continued. He picked up his phone to check the time.

The time read 7:47 pm.

Akira gets up from the couch to grab something from the kitchen. He decides to make a small sandwich, nothing extravagant, just something to get through the night. He grabs the peanut butter out of the pantry above him and the grape jelly out of the fridge. He stands at the counter, quietly making his dinner.

The quiet atmosphere was interrupted by a growl of frustration and the slamming of fists on the computer desk coming from the office. Akira snapped over behind him to see through the glass pane and door to witness Ryo leaning far back in his chair with his hands violently combing his hair and clutching blond locks in his fists. Akira watched as Ryo’s hands slid down slow to rest on the table and rest there for a moment. He stares at the computer screen for several minutes with his right hand grabbing the coffee cup that laid next to him. Guessing it was empty, he sighs and rises out of his chair and walks out the door into the kitchen.

Upon closer inspection of Ryo’s state of health almost made Akira drop his plate: his face look more worn than old shoes, he even had lines on his face and wrinkles around his eyes that had the darkest bags under them, his posture was poor and he just looked so tired.

Akira couldn’t help but stare wide-eyed at him as Ryo took the coffee pot from the maker and pour another cup of black coffee.

“Ryo?”

Ryo reply with an incoherent hmm

“Want me to make ya something? Have you eaten anything?”

“I already ate earlier.”

That was a flat-out lie and Akira knew it.

“No, you haven’t. Let me make you something.”

“I’m not hungry.”

That was a lie, too. Out of nowhere, a thought shot through his brain that made his blood turn to ice water: he couldn’t remember the last time Ryo ate something.

“When was the last time you ate?”

“Don’t worry about it-”

“When was the last time you ate?” Akira asked again, this time sternly.

“I dunno… like yesterday morning? Let it go, Akira. Eat your sandwich and get back to your homework.” Ryo took his coffee cup and turned to walk away back to his office.

Akira was, in fact, not going to let it go. He grabbed Ryo’s free hand and held it tight.

“Ryo, get back here and eat something.” Akira raised his voice, strong and a little harsh.

“I told you, I’m not hungry.” Ryo protested, his voice speaking a little louder as he tried to free his hand from Akira’s grip.

“ _ **Get your ass back here and eat something.**_ ” Akira’s voice hitched, speaking angrily through gritted teeth. He really didn’t want to use force Ryo, especially given his weakened state, but if he had to physically sling Ryo into a chair and force him to eat a sandwich, then so be it. Ryo’s expression darkened, he really did not want to do this right now. He had so much work to get accomplished. He yanked his hand out of Akira’s grasp.

“Ryo, I’ve watched you for the past three days. You need to take a fucking break.”

“Not until I get my work done. I thought I made it perfectly clear not to disturb me when I’m working on a deadline.”

“Of fucking course I know that, but I’m not going to stand idly by while you’re sitting there stressing out and neglecting your health for the sake of work.”

For the first time in his life, Ryo actually felt tempted to slap him. He didn’t need this right now. With his entire body tense and his long fingers gripping the mug like his life depended on it to the point of his hands shaking a little, he shuffled back into the kitchen.

He’s fine, he’s fine, he’s fine, he’s fi-

“Ryo,” Akira’s spoke out, this time soft yet firm, “Please, you look really tired.”

Ryo took a moment and a breath before setting down his mug on the counter, leaning over it and looking away from Akira.

“Honestly, I’m exhausted.”

Well, no shit. Why else were there bags under your eyes?

“But I’m fine.”

Akira walked over to him, his face showing genuine concern the closer he got to Ryo.

“Are you sure? ‘Cause I think you’re not okay.”

Ryo could feel his emotional walls starting to crumble, no matter how hard he tried to keep them up. Akira could see him visibly shaking. Ryo’s hands slowly clenched into fists and his eyes closed shut.

“Akira… I said…” It took everything in him to muster those words, his voice almost cracking as he said them.

“I’m oka-”

Ryo stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes shot open. He stared ahead of him, dissociating hard. He stopped shaking and that’s when Akira got scared. He stood next to him, putting a hand on his arm. His eyes widened when he watched Ryo’s eyes start to form tears.

“I’m okay…I-I’m okay…I-I’m ok-kay…” With each passing phrase, his eyes continued to water with one of the tears starting to roll down his cheek. His face started to get red and blotchy and he started to visibly shake again. His lips quivered as he tried to keep back his cracked whimpers from slipping out.

He was silent for a minute, sealing shut his eyes and gritting his teeth behind trembling lips.

Akira watched with shock as Ryo quickly fell apart.

“ **DAMN IT!** ” Ryo yelled as his tears multiplied and rolled down his face. His hand was over his mouth, but that didn’t stop the cracked whimpers and cries that escaped him. He bent over the counter, using his free hand to support himself. The poor man was crying so hard he couldn’t breathe, his voice kept getting caught in his throat, creating hiccups.

Akira had never heard a more heartbreaking sound nor witnessed a more tragic sight.

Akira stood there in shock for a moment, unable to figure out what to do. Ryo never cried, especially not like this.

“I-I’m… I’m s-sorry… I’m really s-sorry…”

Ryo then felt some arms snaking around his waist and he looked down to see Akira bury his head into the crook of his shoulder. Ryo responded by wrapping his trembling arms around Akira’s shoulders with one hand behind his head. He knelt slightly to rest his head on Akira’s shoulder. They hugged each other tightly as Akira gently lowered the both of them to the floor, their positions unchanged. Ryo continued to sob into Akira’s shoulder, his body jolting with every sniffle as Akira rubbed his back and lightly laid kisses on his neck and under his chin and jawline.

“It’s okay, Ryo… I’m right here, just cry it out…”

God, it hurt Akira’s heart to see Ryo like this. The poor man spent so much time worrying about work, hunting demons, and him that he forgot to take care of himself.

Well, now it’s his turn to take care of Ryo.

They stay on the floor for a couple moments before Akira calmly helps Ryo to his feet. Ryo is feeling a little better as Akira stood on his toes to kiss him on his cheek. Akira looks up at him with his signature cute-as-hell toothy smile and bright eyes.

“Thank you…” Ryo’s voice croaked, his breathing going back to normal.

“Mmhmm.” Akira nodded.

“I, uh, have to get back to work.” Ryo turned to the door of his office, only to be stopped by Akira standing in his way.

“Nope. Not tonight.”

“I still have to save stuff and turn it off.”

Akira thought it over carefully for a bit before reluctantly stepping aside. He watched Ryo with a hawk’s eye to make sure he didn’t go beyond what he said he was gonna do. Ryo woke up his computer briefly before organizing his files and saved them. After a minute, he powered down the system and turned back to the doorway where Akira was happily waiting for him. Once out the door, Akira pushes him into the bedroom that they shared.

“H-Hey! What’s this about?”

“To bed.”

“W-What!? I’m not even tired!”

“ _To bed_ , Ryo.”

“Alright, alright, I’m moving.”

Ryo sat on the bed, proceeding to take his shirt and pants off to put on a blue tank-top and white shorts. Akira left the room to go into the kitchen to make another sandwich and a glass of milk. Taking the two sandwiches and glass of milk, he walked back into the bedroom to find Ryo already under the covers, sitting upright. Akira laid the plate of food on the bed and handed the glass of milk to Ryo, who took it graciously. Akira slid into the covers next to him.

“T-Thank you.”

“No problem!” Akira replied cheerfully, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, “Now, please eat.”

Ryo hesitantly picked up the sandwich as Akira picked up his and began eating normally. Akira kept an eye on him as Ryo took a few bites and was pleased to find Ryo’s expression improving.

Ryo already felt ten times better as he continued to eat his sandwich. It was nice having something in his system that wasn’t just pure coffee. He knew that he and Akira were getting crumbs on the sheets but he didn’t care.

Akira took his phone out to turn on some music. He scrolled through playlists to find an easy listening one, a calming one that contrasted the Green Day playlist next to it. He pressed play and set his phone on his nightstand. Ryo at this point had finished his sandwich and was nursing the glass of milk between his fingers.

He was smiling, genuinely smiling, for the time in several days and this made Akira’s heart a little happier. He reached over again to plant a kiss on Ryo’s temple before resuming to eat his sandwich.

The atmosphere was quiet again, save for the soft music that flooded the room. Noticing Ryo had finished his milk, Akira gestured to gingerly take the milk out of his hands and placed it on the plate next to his phone, which was currently hooked onto the charger. They both lowered themselves deeper into the sheets and Akira snuggled closer to Ryo. Akira reached out to play with a lock of Ryo’s hair and Ryo to stroke Akira’s cheek.

“I’m sorry I worried you.”

“It’s okay. I know you were trying to get your work done. Just please be careful next time this happens.”

“I will.”

Akira smiled and inched closer to him. Their lips met as Ryo continued to stroke Akira’s cheek. Their breaths were hot but their hearts were as soft as their love and so they broke apart, still staring into each other’s eyes.

The feeling of sleep soon came over them like a blanket. Ryo yawned, followed by Akira yawning and showing his little fangs. Ryo was about to fall asleep, but not before he felt Akira’s arms pulling him into his chest. Akira, as always, was pleasantly warm and Ryo wrapped his arms around Akira’s waist. He felt Akira’s fingers weave through his hair and immediately felt calm. He couldn’t remember the last time someone cared for like this.

He almost felt like a little kid again.

He soon fell asleep happy and warm with Akira pressing soft kisses into his hair and listening to his soft breathing, feeling much better and loved.


End file.
